


The Tale Of The Mighty Fist & The Pair Of Legendary Glowing Balls

by Nununununu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Don't copy to another site, Enemies Forced To Work Together, Extra Treat, Flirting, M/M, Manga & Anime, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Never,” Yusuke was panting, the spikes of his orange hair damp with sweat, his tanned skin flushed with righteous indignation, his Mighty Fist clenched before him in readiness for another blow, “I’ll never stoop so low as to attend the Heroes & Villains Winter Masquerade with you, Lethal Rider!”And yet, as ever, he somehow wound up doing exactly what his nemesis wanted.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Typical male shounen manga protagonist/Older male final boss antagonist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Tale Of The Mighty Fist & The Pair Of Legendary Glowing Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlTheAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheAlchemist/gifts).



> (Date changed to match author reveals; orig posted 14/02)

“Never,” Yusuke was panting, the spikes of his orange hair damp with sweat, his tanned skin flushed with righteous indignation, his Mighty Fist clenched before him in readiness for another blow, “I’ll never stoop so low as to attend the Heroes & Villains Winter Masquerade with you, Lethal Rider!”

Astride the jazzed-up motorcycle Yusuke’s nemesis rode because he was probably too old and decrepit to walk anywhere anymore – and was probably too busy plotting to try to take over the world for exercise, besides – the Lethal Rider pulled off his unfairly awesome helmet with a sound of annoyance and blew a stray lock of jet black hair off his pale forehead in a way that made several onlookers, including more than one member of _Yusuke’s_ supposed fanclub, swoon.

“You _do_ realise that the first prize for Most Dynamic Duo is a pair of the Legendary Glowing Balls, Idiot Child?”

It was as if the Lethal Rider affected his drawl just to wind Yusuke up. Along with the insults, it was nearly enough to tip him over. 

“I turned eighteen this summer, old man!” With great effort, Yusuke managed to reign in his temper and only shake his fist threateningly at his nemesis, “And if I was somehow crazy enough to go to the Masquerade with you, you’d only steal both of the Balls afterwards!”

He didn’t question whether they would win them in the first place – _of course_ they would. Although the Lethal Rider would probably do nothing and Yusuke would be forced to do all the work.

Ugh, he hated work. Of any kind.

“I was thinking more along the lines of sharing them,” the Lethal Rider was pretending to muse, regaining Yusuke’s attention, “One each, perhaps – or are you unable to comprehend such advanced division?”

“Can it, old man!” Yusuke flushed even further. What did it matter that he’d never been book smart – he’d always had passion and energy and the support of his friends to back him up during his quest to prevent the Lethal Rider unleashing his evil plans, and that was what counted! He stabbed a righteous finger at the bike riding geezer, “And we both know that the Legendary Glowing Balls should never be parted!”

“As I have informed you before, I’m twenty five,” the Lethal Rider sighed. He studied his nails, “Perhaps in that case, if we were to win them, we could then – battle the ownership of the Balls out?”

Yusuke could hear some of his fanclub tittering at his nemesis' tone. Why, even some of the loyal friends he’d made during his quest had earlier counselled Yusuke to attend the Winter Masquerade with the Lethal Rider – as much as he would lay down his life to protect them, sometimes the young Hero really did have no idea what they were thinking.

Damn it, no few of the Lethal Rider’s hangers-on were looking amused too. Loftily ignoring the probable insinuation, Yusuke reminded himself that Toru, his gloomy best friend and devoted rival, would no doubt explain it to him later.

And anyway, the thought of giving the motorbike riding geezer another well-deserved smack down _was_ appealing.

“Fine!” Yusuke therefore raised his fist in his Determined Gesture #7, his competitive spirit surging to the fore as the flames of non-existent fires shone in his eyes, “You’re on, old man! I’ll take you to the Winter Masquerade and we’ll prove to the world we’re the best Hero and Villain there ever was!”

“That’s the spirit,” the Lethal Rider said blandly, as Yusuke swore to himself to remember to make plans to avert whatever catastrophe his nemesis was planning to have befall the Masquerade, “It’s a date then?”

“Of course!” Not really bothering to listen, Yusuke shook his Mighty Fist, “I’ll be expecting you there, Rider! Don’t you dare back out when the time comes!”

“Just concentrate on thinking about what you’re going to wear,” the Lethal Rider brushed a speck of invisible lint off the sleeve of the impeccably tailored military-style uniform he always wore, “I wouldn’t want you to show me up.”

And while Yusuke was spluttering in outrage at this, the older man swung an irritatingly long leg over his motorbike, gunned the ignition in that annoying way he had and rode off ahead of his smirking followers into the conveniently timed sunset that had been providing a backdrop for the conversation.

Behind him, two of Yusuke’s frilliest fanclub members clutched at each other’s hands and sighed.

“So romantic!”

“So dreamy!”

Yusuke, his orange hair afire in the last of the light, blinked, tore his eyes away from the direction the man had gone in, and shook himself.

“What, that old geezer!” He produced his heartiest laugh, “As if!”

But the trouble was, he realised a week later when his friends had stuffed him into a poorly fitting suit and slapped some sort of mask on his face and everyone had enthused over how cool he was, Yusuke hadn’t really thought about the fact that the Heroes & Villains Winter Masquerade was, well, a Masquerade and so if _Yusuke_ was going to have to dress up like a nincompoop for it, then so was the Lethal Rider.

Yusuke was standing outside the tall glass building the Masquerade was being held in, frothing fit to burst at the thought that the Lethal Rider wasn’t going to show up, trying to distract himself by all the other Heroes and Villains streaming into the building in pairs, when an extremely handsome dark-haired stranger stopped in front of him with a red rose in hand, and –

Toru, Yusuke’s still gloomy best friend and devoted rival, had accused him more than once of not engaging his brain, an insult that perhaps wasn’t entirely always undeserved. Yusuke took one look at the handsome older man, blushed brighter than he ever had done before and just about swallowed his tongue, nearly destroying the building with an unintentional blow from his Mighty Fist –

When he belatedly thought to look _beyond_ the man’s mask and saw the Lethal Rider smirking back at him in that way he did. Or – or –

Well. Perhaps just this once it would be okay for Yusuke to think of his nemesis by his name, Kojiro.

“Well then, shall we?” Kojiro was holding out his hand for Yusuke to take; to accompany him into the Masquerade.

“U-uh –” Yusuke’s heart was pounding, his ability to speak deserting him, leaving him spluttering. He somehow managed to winch his hand up to place it jerkily into the older man’s, startling badly at the shock of it as they touched.

Wh-what was going on? Why was he acting like this over the old geezer? Why did the old geezer have to look so unfairly _fit_? Why –

Why was he so tempted to sidle closer to Kojiro?

Yusuke was still certain that the Lethal Rider was going to pull some sort of dastardly move and attack the Masquerade with his flunkies, probably right when Yusuke had managed to win them the Legendary Glowing Balls, and would probably hold everyone hostage unless Yusuke gave them to him.

“Your friends have scrubbed you up surprisingly well,” Kojiro chose now to lean down – curse their height difference! – to murmur in Yusuke’s ear, making him nearly yelp and swallow his tongue all over again, “I’m impressed.”

“H-How did you know it was me behind this mask?” Yusuke accused, ignoring the flush that spread even deeper across his already glowing face.

“My dear child, you wound me,” Kojiro pulled back enough to affect an expression of hurt. He touched an orange spike with his long, clever fingers, “Trust me, Yusuke, _anyone_ would know you with that hair.”

“ _I’m eighteen!_ ” Fuming, Yusuke spluttered.

“I did remember the first twenty four times you told me,” Kojiro sighed, but then brightened, “Which means, does it not, that I can buy you a drink after we have made our most dynamic impression upon the judges.”

“What?” Yusuke couldn’t be having his nemesis seek to corrupt him like this! He pointed an accusing finger, which was not quite as effective as usual seeing as they weren’t standing facing each other, but were side by side for once, “If anyone is buying anyone a drink, it should be _me_! Nothing you say will stop me from getting you whatever you want, old man!”

He didn’t question how such logic seemed to make perfect sense.

“I’ll look forward to it then,” Resuming leading Yusuke into the building, Kojiro gave the Hero his wiliest smirk, “And as for what I want?”

“The Legendary Glowing Balls and me under one of your shiny boots?” Yusuke guessed. He didn’t look down at said shiny boots and nor did he shiver just a little at the thought of it, no, not at all. He would –

He would fight right to the very end if it came to it, of course! He’d do anything, give up anything, to succeed in his quest and keep his friends and loved ones safe, along with everyone else. He just –

He just, perhaps, might not mind too very much if his handsome nemesis wanted to indulge in several lengthy rounds of intense and energetic fuc– fighting – he absolutely meant energetic _fighting!_ – first.

“Oh Yusuke,” Kojiro sighed again, although this time he sounded extremely pleased, “That is indeed exactly what I want. That and the _world_.”


End file.
